thomasandtugsfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
The Blue Belle Engine
Belle is big blue tank engine who helps to fight fires on Sodor. She has two water canons on her tanks and uses them to fight the fires. Stepney is another tank engine on the Island. He works on a small line called "The Bluebell Railway" because it's filled with bluebells. His line runs near the Narrow Gauge Railway. Rusty the diesel is Stepney's best friend because Rusty saved him from being scraped. One day, Stepney was at Great Waterton, picking up passengers. Belle was refilling with water nearby. Elizabeth the Lorry came in with a load of cargo for the Workmen who were repairing the clock tower. "Hello Belle. How are things?" "They're good... but who is that over there?" Belle asked. "That's Stepney, he likes bluebells." "Blue...Belles? I'm blue and my name is Belle! He's bound to like me!" And Belle raced off after Stepney. "Oh My, That's not what I ment" cried Elizabeth. Belle clanged her bell as she puffed behind Stepney. "Funny, That's not Toby's ''bell" pondered Stepney. But then, Belle was switched on to another line. "Well Crush my Cannons!" fumed Belle. "I'm never meet Stepney." At the small Station that meets up with the Narrow Gauge Railway, Rusty was being re-fuled when Stepney pulled in. "Hey Stepeny, you look puzzled." "I am Rusty. I heard a bell behind me today but it wasn't ''Toby's bell." replied Stepney. "Maybe it was a farmer's cow?" asked Rusty "Some cows wear bells on their necks." "It couldn't have been my bike bell" said a voice. "No time for gossip Rusty, back to work." "Yes Sir, Mr. Percival" sighed Rusty and The Little Diesel left the station. The next day, Stepney was talking to Harold at the Sodor Search and Rescue Center. "It was the strangest thing." he said. "I don't know what to tell you, Ol' Chap." Harold remarked. Stepney puffed off, still confused. Then, Belle came in . "Bother! Missed him again!" she cried. "What are you babbling about?" asked Captain. "Stepeny. I want to get to know him. I hear he likes Blue Belles" "Yes, they are lovely flowers." Rocky stated. "Flowers? I thought he liked Blue engines named Belle, like me?" "No, Bluebells are flowers that grow on the line he works on" laughed Butch. Suddenly, the Emergency Bell rung. "Stepney's in trouble!" Rocky called out. "He's stuck between a landslide and a burning, fallen tree! He's very low on water too. Belle quickly went to save him. She rang her bell very loudly. "Oh Belle! It was you that was making that ringing noise." "Yes, it was" After the fire was out, Stepney asked Belle a question. "Why did you ring your bell behind me?" "Because Elizabeth told me you like Bluebells and I thought she men blue engines named Belle, like me." The two engines laughed and spent the rest of the day together. "Bluebells are nice flowers." said Belle. "I also like Daisies " replied Stepney. "Yes, they're nice flowers too." "I wasn't talking about the flowers." "Hello Stepney!" said a passing Diesel RailCar. Belle had to laugh and so did Stepney. Characters *Stepney *Belle *Dasiy *Elizabeth *Rusty *Mr. Percival *Harold *Rocky *Captain *Butch *Flynn (Cameo) *Toby ''(Mentioned) ''